Talk:Animal companion
Are you sure about the not being about to choose/name an animal companion if you're not a druid. I'm sure I remember naming several, when playing my different druid builds. Borkborkbork 01:28, 13 February 2007 (PST) It should be noted that with current game AI, Badger will never attempt to get into rage. Thus, losing its main advantage. 89.216.161.118 10:01, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Stacking Pet: Pets DO stack, IF and ONLY IF you take exactly the same animal, with exactly the same name. No idea why it works, but it seems to -- my ranger/clerics wound up with non-gimped critters. 17:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Happycrow panther? is there really a pather pet? no info... Dinosaur maybe you could add the dino in here for comparison. Dragon companion I have found a feat that says Dragon companion ! which class can use it ?? Only druids with Dragon Shape/Epic Animal Companion feats and 29 wisdom can use the Dragon Companion. Badgers are the second best pet after the deinonychus, despite not having it's rage ability go off due to AC, and stealth scores. I also updated the pet comparisons to show epic progression, and include save/skill progression. These progression charts are now outdated, and I will not be working on updating them. Use the Druid pet comparison chart. Mictlantecuhtli 23:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Caster levels Are there penalties for multi-classing when summoning animal companions? I'm using a level 7 ranger having 13 levels in other classes and my companion's level is only 5 where it should be 7 according to the table... Beliar Lightbearer 17:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, it seems I got mistaken by the information on the Dinosaur Companion where the information is different and wrong.Beliar Lightbearer 17:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah there are penalties for multiclassing into a class with no pet level progression. So a ranger that takes fighter is going to lose pet levels. Mind explaining what you mean about the dino companion information? Mictlantecuhtli 10:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) All the companions on the Animal Companion page become level 9 when the summoner's level is 12-14, but the Dinosaur Companion page lists the companion's level 9 to be available at summoner level 9-11. That seems wrong as it doesn't work. My dinosaur became level 9 when I got my 12th level as a ranger.Beliar Lightbearer 11:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, well I didn't do anything on the animal companion page. I just updated the pet comparison chart on the druid page, though the dino companion should end up higher level than a regular pet(since it eats up a feat). I doubt I will work on a true progression page. Comparison chart is at character level 20(pure druid, or using the natural bond feat), and lvl 30 pure druid(or using the feat). I didn't figure anyone really needed the progression stuff, just end results. If you want to work on updating it just leave me a message and I can help out with a few of the pets(I did all the comparison stuff in the MotB campaign setting using givexp console command). Mictlantecuhtli 16:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't really need the progression data. I just thought I encountered a bug, but trying some things showed me that the dinosaur's levels are just like all the other pets' levels, other than what the Dinosaur Companion page tells the reader. I think I'll leave a note in the Dinosaur Companion talk page for someone who is willing to figure out all the data. Beliar Lightbearer 21:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ranger gets its animal companion at level 4, which means it's 3 levels behind in progression to a druid/cleric (Animal domain). That's why you were seeing a level 9 beast at Ranger(12) -- the ranger's summoner level was 9. 17:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC)